Every Time You Hurt Me
Character Horizon(Made by me) Every Time You Hurt Me.png|Uncolored cover by me Every Time You Hurt Me Cover.png|cover by coyote Savana(Made by me) Coyote (Made by Coyote) Moonwatcher (By Tui T. Suterland) Qibli (By Tui T. Suterland) Ember (Coyote)(Made by Coyote) (May add more) Plot This is a book based on the love of one dragon (Coyote). She has always been in love with Horizon but then she meets Ember. He's so sweet and nice! What does she do go with her first and ever loving choice? Or will she turn and abandon Horizon right in his heart. Horizon gets mad and tries to kill himself when he finds out about Coyote and Ember. Savana runs into him on accident. He is in love with Savana but wonders if the hole in his heart where Coyote used to be ever be filled again? Or will I wait here, forever, with Savana. Never to see his sweet Cactus rose again? Never to see that old Ember again? It's all up to Coyote who will she choose? Or will she stay alone? No. Prologue (6 years ago) Qibli walked over to Moon. “I love you,” he said,” and also the egg is hatching!” Qibli and Moon rushed over to the gold-black egg. Qibli watched as the small fissure lines across the shiny surface of the egg grew wider and wider. A piece of shell popped of of the egg, clanging against the floor. A tiny, little for-arm emerged from the hole. The hole grew wider and wider until finally a small dragonet came out. “Mommy? Daddy?” She said. “Yes,” He and Moon answered in harmony. "Now what should we name you?" Moon asked. "How about Nighthowler," Said Qibli. "No, No, No, I've got it," Said Moon,"Coyote!" "Perfect!" Said Qibli. Qibli stared at the small dragonet. I love her, ''Thought Qibli. "Well of course you do!" Moon interrupted making him remember that he didn't have his Sky fire on. Chapter 1 Horizon was shining his scales, and putting on a few accessories. He was going out on his third date with Coyote! ''I must look my best, ''He thought putting on a silver necklace with ambers encrusted in the sides. He opened the door to his hut. Coyote was standing there an inpatient look on her face. "S-s-sorry," He stuttered. Coyote's frown turned into a smile,"It's fine! He spread his wings and saw Coyote do the same. "Come let's go!" She said, soaring into the sky. Horizon flew after her, happy to the core. He felt her wing brush against his as they flew, he instantly blushed. He followed Coyote down to a small oasis in the middle of the dessert. They sat there, happy. Coyote went over to a small bush and came back with five lizards in her grasp. He let her take three and he ate two. The moon was full the stars were shining like little drops of shining silver speckled across to the sky. Coyote leaned against him. He wrapped his wing around her. They sat side and side warm, happy, in love. He kissed her on the cheek. He could see her cheeks turning bright pink. She played down and he cuddled around her. ''I love you with all my heart, Coyote, He thought. ---- He woke up to Coyote pushing him into the water. "Ahhh," He shouted,"What are you doing?" "Waking you up!" She said,"I'M LATE!" He whimpered,"Aww... I had breakfast planned!" She screeched flying to the sky,"I'm late to Jade Mountain Academy!" "Bye, my perfect dessert lily," He whispered under his breath. Chapter 2 Horizon was at the market in the Kingdom Of Sand, looking for a picture to give Coyote. He saw Coyote walking into a store. He raced after her, when he caught up he gently pushed his wing against hers."Oh, Hi, Gunny!"She said laughing at what she had called him. He blushed,"Where'd you get that name?" "From, my head duh!" She said still giggling. "Erm.... Coyote, Want to go to the gallery with me?" He asked the still giggling hybrid. "Ok," She said getting control over her giggles. He and Coyote walked over to the gallery, he walked in looking at all of the beautiful art on the walls he saw an adorable picture of a cat and a few majestic dragons that stood out, but Coyote went straight to the Coyote Hunting The Hare picture. "This one, please!" She said. "Ok," He said taking the picture to the cash register. "20 gold coins please," Said the dragon at the desk. Horizon shifted through his bag pulling out 21. He spilled them into the dragons claws,"Keep the change." He and Coyote walked out of the store he gave the art work to Coyote and she smiled, bright as a million stars. Suddenly a Sandwing walked up and smiled at them. '' Do I know him?, He thought, Does Coyote know him? Have I seen him before? NO! He's smiling at Coyote and she's smiling back, not in the like-like way more in the love-like way! OH NO!'' "Hello," Said the Sandwing,"I'm Ember." "I'm Horizon," He said snarling under his breath. "Ember, could I have a word with Coyote?" He asked. "Yes," Said Ember as he walked over to pick out some other stuff. "Coyote, would you meet me at the board walk three weeks from today at 9:00 P.M?" He asked. "Sure," She said,"See you there!" So will I, ''He thought leaving to get prepared. ---- Ember walked over to Coyote seeing Horizon leave. "Umm........ hey wanna meet me at my house in three weeks at 9:00?" He asked. "Sure," She said," But I might be late. ''I love you Coyote, he thought, and I always will! Chapter 3 Three weeks later Horizon walked down the boardwalk, he lit each candle with a small flame. He set the carving of the fox he had made on the pedestal at the end. He saw a silhouette approaching on the horizon, IT WAS COYOTE! He was so exited! He put a thick golden chain from inside a case, he latched it around his neck. He saw one of the flames burn blue, while other's burned bright red and orange. She'll love it! He thought. He quickly put the small box he was holding in the satchel around his waist. W.I.P. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Shadowhunter the Nightwing Seawing) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Tragedy)